Organizations, governments, and other entities can store records of information in databases hosted on remote database servers, which ensure that the records are easily and quickly accessible for providing a designed user experience. Some of the records stored in remote databases may contain personal user information or other restricted data. For example, a health care website can store client names, social security numbers, health histories or other sensitive information of customers in a remote database. However, being rich sources of data, malware software, hackers, or unauthorized administrators may target such remote databases, wishing to access data hosted on the remote database servers.